disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. is a counterterrorism and intelligence agency based in the Marvel Cinematic Universe run by Director Nick Fury, senior agent Phil Coulson and Robert Gonzales. S.H.I.E.L.D. was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. History Foundations S.H.I.E.L.D. was co-founded by Howard Stark, Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter more than twenty years before the events involving the creation Iron Man armor. After the World War II, SHIELD recruited repentant Nazi scientists, including Arnim Zola. Zola took advantage of this to infiltrate HYDRA in the nascent S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Ant-Man In 1989, Hank Pym went to Triskelion and submitted his resignation to Howard Stark, Mitchell Carson and Peggy Carter after learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to replicate its formula. Pym hit Carson against the table after he insulted him; Carter and Stark unsuccessful tried to convince him but Pym already had taken its decision. Iron Man When Tony Stark managed to escape from the Ten Rings, Nick Fury sent Agent Phil Coulson to investigate the miraculous escape of Stark. Coulson attended Stark's press conference, where he could get an appointment with Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's assistant. A couple of days later, Coulson attended a charity dinner organized by Obadiah Stane (but guests believed that Stark had organized). Here, Coulson met Stark, with whom agreed to meet to discuss his escape. When Stane found out that Pepper copied the files from his computer, including the video that incriminated him in the kidnapping of Tony, Pepper decided to have the talk that Coulson wanted so much. Pepper informed Coulson that Stane had planned to assassinate Stark to become the only president of the company. That same night, Coulson and other SHIELD agents went to Stark Industries to arrest Obadiah Stane but Stane was prepared as was holding his new armor, the Iron Monger. After the death of Stane, Coulson gave Stark an alibi and informed him that the director of SHIELD want to talk to him. That night, Stark discovered that someone had infiltrated into his house, that someone was the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury who wanted to talk about the Avengers initiative. ''Iron Man 2 When Tony was working on a project, Coulson arrives at Stark's house to inform him that he will travel to New Mexico to investigate a strange object fallen there. The next day that Tony fight with Rhodey, Fury located Stark sitting on a giant donut and asked him to down and talk to him. While they talked Stark remined Fury that he is not yet part of his "super-secret-boy-band", then Fury tells him that he is not the only SHIELD's problem and reveals that Natalie Rushmann is a SHIELD agent. After the fight between Tony and Whiplash, Fury informs Stark that he didn't qualify to be an avenger but SHIELD will keep him as a consultant. Later, Coulson calls Fury to report that found the strange object. ''Thor'' After finding the mysterious hammer, Coulson and his men built a facility around the object, also confiscated the Jane's works about wormholes. When a man tries to lift the hammer Coulson ordered his men to capture him so he can interrogate him. Later, Coulson and the other agents learn the existence of a new wormhole, then they head to the scene to investigate. Upon arriving they encounter a mysterious armor, which immediately attacked them. After the Destroyer is defeated, Thor asks Coulson to return Jane's investigations about wormholes. In a post-credits scene, Fury asks Selvig to study the Tesseract, which Selvig agrees, also it is revealed that Selvig is controlled by Loki. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' After being disappeared for seventy years, SHIELD finds the frozen body of Captain Rogers. Suddenly, Steve Rogers awakens from his long sleep and listen to a baseball game where he had gone. The SHIELD agent undercover as nurse says that he is in a hospital in 1945, Rogers does not believe her and flees. When he leave from SHIELD's facilities, he discovers a new world, suddenly Fury appears asking Rogers to help him to save the world. ''The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. is directly responsible in forming the Avengers as a deterrent against Loki's plans and to help get the Tesseract back into their custody. However Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Captain America find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the Tesseract in order to make weapons (similar to the way HYDRA did in World War II). Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watch on monitors as the Avengers fight the Chitauri in New York. Later, Director Fury tells his Superiors (known simply as the World Security Council) that he has allowed custody of the Tesserect to go to Thor who has taken it back to Asgard and that the remaining Avengers have gone their separate ways and that they are no longer answering to S.H.I.E.L.D. Item 47 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jasper Sitwell was responsible for retrieving the Chitauri weapon, Item 47, and neutralizing the couple who found the weapon and used it to go on a robbing spree. Instead of neutralizing them, Sitwell hired them to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. was mentioned as a source by J.A.R.V.I.S. as he obtained intel from various organization regarding The Mandarin to create a data file for Tony to use as a means of locating him. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Months after the Battle of New York, Fury sent Captain America and Black Widow to recover the Lemurian Star. Rogers had as main mission to capture Georges Batroc meanwhile the strike team and Black Widow had to free the hostages. At one point Rogers discovers that Fury sent Romanoff to get information from Lemurian Star. The next day, A furious Rogers went to Triskelion to talk to Nick Fury. Rogers tells Fury that he is tired of his secrets; Fury then decides to show him the Project Insight. Fury tells Rogers what is Project Insight but Rogers is unhappy because for him this project instills fear no security. After discovering that he can not get information about Poject Insight , Fury asks his old friend, Alexander Pierce to delay the launch. Hours later, Fury is attacked by mercenaries and the Winter Soldier. That night, Nick Fury went to Steve Rogers' apartment to inform Rogers that SHIELD was compromised and do not trust anyone. Suddenly, Fury is attacked by a mysterious sniper. Rogers follows him and discovers that the sniper is a man with a metal arm. Confirmed the "death" of Nick Fury, Pierce cites Rogers to meet and talk. As Captain America not yield information about the death of his friend, Pierce started a hunt for Rogers, since for him Rogers is a fugitive of SHIELD. Days later after discovering that HYDRA was infiltrated into SHIELD for years, Romanoff, Rogers and Wilson meet with Nick Fury, who had faked his death. Here they devise a plan to stop Projet Insight and destroy HYDRA forever. At one point time of the meeting, Rogers and Fury discussed since for Rogers SHIELD should disappear. Seeing as everyone agreed with Rogers, Fury finally agreed and gave Rogers the command of the mission. The next day, Captain America reveals to the world that HYDRA was infiltrated into SHIELD for years what caused a war between the two organizations. Finished the battle, SHIELD was dissolved but HYDRA did not, Fury then decided to go to Europe to investigate HYDRA. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Cont. Fury gave Coulson the Toolbox so Coulson could rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. However, there was another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Robert Gonzales. Eventually, Gonzalez and Phil Coulson decided to work together as they both had a common enemy, HYDRA. Working together, they managed to destroy the base that HYDRA had in the Arctic and also the location of Baron Strucker (although Gonzales did not know that). With the threat of HYDRA finished, they had to deal with another growing threat called Inhumans. Some misunderstandings led to a war between SHIELD and the Inhumans. Died during this war, the leader of the Inhumans, Jiaying and SHIELD agent Robert Gonzales (among the main casualties). Weapons Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents are usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing alien technology weapons and reverse engineer them. Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel have access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. A supply contract with Stark Industries ensures that they have some of the most advanced weapons and equipment available. S.H.I.E.L.D. maintains a fleet of Acura vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, and the Acura ZDX are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has exclusive access to previously unknown aircraft types. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Airborne aircraft carrier *S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport Members Gallery SHIELD 3D logo 1.png SHIELD 3D logo 2.png SHIELD black trans.png SHIELD red trans.png SHIELD Emplem 2.png SHIELD Emblem 1.png Fury'sBigWeekS.H.I.E.L.DLogo.png CaptainAmeriWS-Triskelion.jpg|The Triskelion, the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. in Washington D.C. Captain America - TWS - Shield.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D.helicarrierstrikeDisc.png S.H.I.E.L.D.containmenttruckDisc.png LolaDisc.png Cap2_1080p_3876.jpg Cap2_1080p_3609.jpg Category:The Avengers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Armies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Agents Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Character groups Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Captain America